


six

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [2]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a bit too much, and let's just say it got quite late, but it also might be quite plotless, let's just say NEWS is having a sleepover party, we might also say massu got quite excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu faces a <i> hard</i> time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six

**Author's Note:**

> do we even need notes here? I think you all know what is happening. and you all know who I am. duh.

Tegoshi frowned. He had already watched Massu for a while now before he decided to wake him up. There was something making him feel very nervous about this situation, but he couldn't tell if it was Massu's body or his voice. Or a mixture of both? For the love of his life and honor Tegoshi was not able to tell. NEWS had a sleepover party at Shige's place, and because Shige locked all his additional rooms, all of them huddled together on the living room floor. They used futons, which Koyama brought along from his home, because Tegoshi was too much of a princess to buy a sleeping bag (or sleep on the floor, that is). All around them were empty bottles of finest wine, champagne and high quality beverages in general. Shige wasn't too happy when Tegoshi plundered his cellar, but due to Tegoshi's angelic charme he also couldn't say no. 

Koyama, the poor drinker he is, quickly broke into sobbing and an emotional speech. Nobody listened, but he thanked them for their attention anyways. Shige tried his best to secure his apartement from any damage that could harm it; and hence took especial care of Tegoshi. Not that the blonde minded; indeed he loved to be the center of attention - always. Massu didn't have any problems fighting the alcohol inside him, and stayed sober longer than the rest of them. Though he was the first one to fall asleep on the floor, he felt like he a true winner. Soon after, even Tegoshi became drowsy and stopped flirting with Koyama - he even left his lap, and decided to sleep in the futon in the middle of everyone. "I'm your treasure, so you all have to take care of me!" - even months later Shige would comment on this announcement excitingly. Still, he cuddled close to the group's princess, and all of them ended up as a huge pile of flesh placed on their futons.

A snort, followed by a grunt. _Huff-huff._ “Massu-” Tegoshi finally broke the silence and hissed at Massu, who immediately woke up startled. He rubbed his eyes, wiped his mouth corners off his drool and stared into darkness. "Wha-" Though he couldn't see anything besides Tegoshi's sparkling eyes in the dim room, he looked around. "What are you doing?", hissed the blonde's voice again. He pushed his knees into Massu's side, who during the night managed to slip into Tegoshi's futon. "I'm-" But Massu wasn't even able to explain. Tegoshi started hissing again, firing shots in the dark towards Massu's body lying next to him. "I woke up because you moaned into my ear, and then I heard you whisper dirty words I do not want to repeat in darkness!" His voice got louder. And suddenly, Massu's face was filled with a color more red than his hair. How embarrassing! Koyama snored at the other end of the room, holding a bottle of rum and a pillow in his hands. “No- nothing!” Quickly he jumped up and escaped into the bathroom, pushing the pillow in front of his shorts. He never experienced Tegoshi being indignat to such an extent - usually it was the blonde one clinging to his group mates and shoving his naked butt into their faces. 

But not long after Massu escaped Tegoshi's territory and hid himself in the (unlocked) bathroom, he was in company again. In came the blonde, his hair all tousled, his eyes tiny from the sudden light in the bathroom. "The others can't know. They might get jealous. Koyama already hinted he wants my butt." Massu stared puzzled at his friend coming closer, and as he removed the pillow from his crotch he cleaned his throat. "But the bathroom is good. Nobody sees. Though that's a bit of a shame..." Massu blinked. He was too confused to properly form a sentence, or escape again. All he was able to do was stay and observe. "Te-" The blonde shook his head. "Shush, I can help. I'm good at this, Shige says." - despite his drowsiness, Tegoshi flashed his bright smile and went down on his knees.


End file.
